


Writing Prompt #3 - Spencer Reid Imagine

by thewritersblock0904



Series: Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Could be triggering, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Spencer is a knight in shining armor, like i said not graphic but still be cautious, nothing graphic i promise, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: Imagine your abusive ex boyfriend visits you, wanting to get back together. Spence gives him a piece of his mind.*based on a tumblr imagine which I do not have the link to*"Disclaimer: Spence's line that says “You still love her, huh? Funny, the bruises you left on her tell me otherwise,” is from said imagine**please do read and leave feedback*





	Writing Prompt #3 - Spencer Reid Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> If your ever in a relationship like the one depicted in the fic please go to the police or at lease call a hotline because it is by no means okay, and should be ended as soon as possible for the sake of all parties involved.
> 
> [Y/N] = your name  
> [Y/E-B/N] = your ex-boyfriend's name  
> [Y/N/N] = your nickname  
> [Y/L/N] = your last name
> 
> Enjoy!

You heard your doorbell ring right as you sat down on the couch and passed the popcorn over to Spencer.

“I guess I’ll be back in a sec,” you said with a sigh.

“Take your time,” Spencer responded, deeply engrossed in the  _ Star Trek _ movie you two were watching.

As soon as you opened the door you regretted your decision. Standing at your doorway was your ex-boyfriend.

“Hey sweetheart, can I come in?” [Y/E-B/N] said, already trying to push into your apartment. His voice made you shiver in fear.

You and [Y/E-B/N] had not parted on what anyone would consider good terms. He had not only been verbally and emotionally abusive, but would beat you to the point where at times you couldn’t even go to work. That, along with your depressed mood and over defensiveness led the team to realize that your relationship wasn’t necessarily a healthy one. With their help, you were able to leave [Y/E-B/N] and start a new chapter of your life.

That was a year ago. Now, you were in a happy,  _ healthy _ relationship with Spencer and everything was going great.

“Leave, [Y/E-B/N],” you said, showing a false sense of confidence in your voice.

“Oh, c’mon, [Y/N/N], don’t be like that. You know I still love you, right? Even after your pathetic ass dropped me like I was nothing, I love you,” he said in a way that made your stomach sink.

“You still love her, huh? Funny, the bruises you left on her tell me otherwise,” you heard Spencer say from behind you. If you hadn’t known better you would’ve thought Spencer was indifferent to the entire situation. But you could hear the slight tang of fury in his voice. 

“And who the hell are you?” your ex-boyfriend demanded.

“I’m [Y/N]’s boyfriend, who is reiterating what [Y/N] already told you to do, which is leave.”

“If I don’t, pretty boy?” [Y/E-B/N] asked confrontationally.

“Well, across the hall I have a friend who will gladly make you leave if you don’t want to move by your own free will.”

With that [Y/E-B/N] glared at the both of you before leaving.

After shutting the door for you, Spencer brought you into his arms and gave you a comforting hug.

“Are you okay, [Y/N]?” he asked after a beat.

“Yeah. Thank you for getting him to leave though.”

“No problem. And it really wasn’t even me that convinced him, it was the threat of sicing Morgan on him.”

You smiled into his chest. “I love you, Spencer Reid.”

“I love you, too, [Y/N] [Y/L/N]. Now come on, let's watch some more  _ Star Trek _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave any comments on how I can do better. Thank you!


End file.
